Walking in your shoes
by Beetlejules
Summary: An argument between Emma and Regina leads to a little magical accident that turns both of their lifes upside down. Unable to tell anyone they have to walk a few miles in each other s shoes to finally get to the solution of their problem. Set during season 4A, a story about SQ friendship, funny situations, usual bickering and bantering included - I m happy about reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Damn!" Emma slammed the car door shut, took a look at her watch and started to run. "Damn, damn, damn! I'm in big trouble! Regina will be really mad!

They had agreed to meet at the vault at 7 p.m. Now she was twenty minutes late and she knew Regina had a thing for punctuality. Emma wasn't sure if she should hope that the other woman would be gone when she arrived or that she would still be waiting. Either way, she had to face a furious formerly evil queen. Not a nice expectation, but nevertheless Emma ran over the graveyard as fast as she could.

Panting she descended the stairs, turned around the corner – and there she was. All dressed in black, hands on her hips, with a reproachful look on her face. "Miss Swan."

Realizing the cold tone of the voice, Emma contritely hung her head. Damn.

"I assume the little speech about punctuality that I gave you the last time you were late didn't get stuck in your head, did it?"

Emma tried an apologetic smile.

"Listen Regina, I know your angry, and I really am sorry, but there was this emergency at the sheriff station and I had to-"

"I don't care for your excuses, Miss Swan, as heart touching they may be. If I sacrifice my rare time for teaching you magic, the least you could do is to be here on time. I don't know exactly how you spend your daytime, but be assured I had a really hard day at the office and the last thing I want to do is wasting my time sitting around waiting for you."

Starting to get annoyed too, Emma rolled her eyes. "Sure Regina, whatever you say. Of course your life is _so_ hard."

Regina shot her an evil eye. "What was that supposed to mean? Do you believe your life is more stressful than mine? Enlighten me then, Miss Swan – which part of it do you mean?  
Sitting around at the sheriff station, where nothing ever happens? Holding hands with you charming parents at home? Or running around town with Captain Guyliner?"

Emma snorted. "You should talk! What the hell is so much more exhausting about your life; sitting all day in your office, bossing people around and maybe planning one revenge or two on people who wronged you?"

"You know that's not true!" Regina angrily cut her short. "I worked too hard to get over being an evil queen!"

"Yeah right, then why do you behave like one right now?!" Emma banged her fist on the table she was standing next to.  
"Every time I think were making progress to become sort of friends with each other, you have to start a fight with me over something completely insignificant!"

Regina sneered. "By insignificant you certainly mean the one time you destroyed my happiness by bringing back my true love's wife? Or do you mean the time you tried to take away Henry from me? Maybe you mean-"

"I told you that wasn't on purpose! I already apologized! And just for your information, you were the evil queen, should I have let my son stay with you?"

"Oh cut it off, will you?!"

The two of them were so absorbed in their argument, that none of them saw the vial that, hidden behind a few larger books, had tumbled over because of Emma's fist hitting the table and was now leaking a strange liquid, which started to turn into some kind of smoke.

Heavily breathing to two women had come to a stop.

"This doesn't lead to anything. I'll better be off." Emma stated, trying to be reasonable, before she turned her back on Regina.

"This could easily be the first sensible idea you had since we have met today." The brunette replied, likewise turning her back on the other woman. "So why are you still here?"

Emma rolled her eyes while ascending the stairs. "Don't worry I'm as good as gone." She mumbled, more to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Emma woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. As usual she just hit the snooze button to gain a few more minutes. Eyes still closed, her mind already began to work slowly. She wasn't feeling so well. She felt heavy, a little strange, not in a good condition. _Maybe I'm getting sick?_ She wondered. _Haven't been sick in a while. I sure hope I won't… There's so much to do currently. I promised Elsa I'd help her to look for traces of her sister. Again. Damn. And I have to work today._ She smiled. _How on earth did I get from bail bond person to sheriff in a small town?_

The word reminded her of something. Sitting around at the Sheriff Station... The argument. Regina. Now she was remembering the whole incidence.

 _Oh no… Great, so today I'll have to deal with that, too._ She sighted. _Anyway, lying in bed won't help me. Time to get up._

 _Ugh. If only I wouldn't be feeling so odd. Wait a second…_

Confused she pricked up her ears – nothing. Shouldn't there be some noises by now, with five grown ups and one baby living in the loft? But yet there was nothing. Emma opened her eyes. Darkness. It was completely dark. Her room couldn't be dimmed like that – even by night the street lights would throw a small gleam of light through the window. She took a deep breath.

 _Okay, I'm not at home. I surely ain´t on Kilian´s ship – there's no pitching and tossing. But I did go to bed at the apartment. So… have I been kidnapped?_ She tried to sit up and move her hands - without any obstacles. _At least I'm not pinioned._ _Okay, so now I have to find some source of light…_ She started to grope her way through the room to detect a lamp or light switch, when she heard a knock on the door. Emma first froze in shock, then quickly gathered her thoughts.

 _It's better if I don't answer. So I got the element of surprise and can attack my kidnapper – and afterwards can fight my way out._ Guided by the noise, she found the position of the door and got ready to tackle her opponent. Then the door opened.

"Mom? Why are you still in bed? Are you sick or something? It's 7 a.m. and we need to be going in a few minutes…"

"Henry? Is that you?" Emma shouted in surprise when her son walked through the door, admitting light from outside the room. For a moment she was bewildered by the hoarse sound of her voice – maybe she was getting a cold after all. "Yeah, of course it's me, who did you expect? Rumpelstiltskin?" Emma laughed in relieve and patted his head. "I'm sorry kid; I'm kind of confused today. Maybe I can make it up to you this afternoon?" He smiled. "I would love to, mom, but you know, today I'm with Emma." Emma nodded her head understandingly. _Too bad, I almost forgot – wait what? Emma? Did he just say Emma?_

"You mean Regina?" She inquired. "What?" Henry replied, obviously confused. "Don´t you think it would be a little strange if I´d call you Regina now instead of mom?"  
"What?" Emma echoed. "No, I mean…" – "You should really get yourself a cup of coffee, mom, you're acting a little weird this morning. And hurry up with the dressing." He switched on the light, and when Emma turned around, she finally understood the little communication problem they had.

She now was facing a mirror – but the looking glass wasn't showing Emma. It exhibited a brunette person – Regina.

At the first moment, she just stared shocked at _her_ reflection. To be sure she raised one arm. So did the brunette. _Damn._

Then Emma turned around. "Henry, I have to tell you something. I am…" _Emma. I am Emma. Why can't I say that out loud?!_ "I am not…" _Regina. Damn it!  
_ Henry just shot her a sceptical look and stated worriedly before he left the room: "You get dressed, I get your coffee." Emma sighted.

What was wrong? Why did she look like Regina? And why was she at the mansion? Was that some kind of revenge for the argument last night? _Nah, that doesn't make any sense._ _But the kid is right. I should get dressed before I can take action._ She turned to the wardrobe and groaned as she opened it.  
 _How the hell am I gonna find something comfortable to wear in here?_

Regina woke up because of the bright light falling through the window on her bed.  
She yawned, stretched a little, and sleepily sat up. Why did she forget the roller blind last night? Why was it even so bright outside, didn't she set the alarm clock for 6 a.m. as usual? She took a look around and gulped.This was definitely not her mansion.

"Where am I?" She mouthed indignantly, when she heard noises form apparently downstairs. Someone was preparing breakfast? People talking, a baby crying… And then it hit her. She seemed to to be at the Charmings loft. Apparently Emma's room. "But…what am I doing here?" She whispered confused. _I went to bed yesterday like every night_. _I told Henry good night and then went to my room… just to wake up in Snows apartment? This is peculiar._ She shook her head and a long, blonde curl of hair fell into her face.

 _Blonde? Ooh no, this can not be! Please tell me I'm still dreaming._

She got up, looking for a mirror, even though she had a strong inkling to what might have happened, but Regina yet refused to believe it. Emma seemed not to be into mirrors like the former queen, so she had to leave the room and enter the – luckily empty - bathroom. When she took a look at her reflection she snarled. "How on earth did this happen?! When I find out who's responsible for this, and I will find him, I swear he will suffer!" But beforehand she had to face the whole Charming family. _This can not be true. I'll simply deny that it has happened._

Despite knowing better she tried a few spells, but the enchantment wouldn't disappear. Oh well. First of all she had to get dressed. Regina made her way to Emma's wardrobe.

"Seriously? How am I supposed to get properly dressed with… this?" After choosing the clothes most likely taken for elegant instead of sportive she couldn't delay any longer meeting _her_ family.

Trying to look natural she descended the stairs and walked over to the breakfast table Snow was arranging.

"Good morning Emma! Are you up already? I thought I had to wake you again." Attaching an endearing smile Regina answered: "Well looks as if I'm suddenly becoming an early bird. Good morning…mother."  
Mary Margaret threw her a wary look. "Mother? That doesn't sound like you, Emma, are you sure, your awake yet? And what's with that grimace on your face? Aren't you feeling well?" She asked worriedly. Regina's smile instantly dropped. _What was I thinking? Emma never looks like this. Especially in the morning…_ "Nah, I'm good, but… thanks mom." That sounded more like Emma.

They sat down at the breakfast table, smiling at Neal, waiting for Charming, who seemed to be in a bit of a rush. "I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry, the dwarves need me at the mines as quickly as possible. I don't know when I'll be back." He kissed Snow and Neal goodbye. "Emma, you got the sheriff station today all by yourself, okay?" Regina nodded. "Of course, I can handle it." She answered dignified. "That's my girl!" David laughed and gave her a short hug from behind. "See you later!" And out of the door he was. Nobody noticed how Regina had frozen over.  
 _Seriously?_ _Did this really just happen? David Charming Nolan HUGGED me…? This is just too disgraceful. Maybe I should consider killing him after this is over..._

Meanwhile Snow had started feeding the baby and Regina took a sip from the cup in front of her. _What the- oh. Hot cocoa with cinnamon. How original._ For a moment she was flirting with the thought of asking Snow for a cup of coffee, but she discarded it after an instant. That wouldn't help in staying undercover.

After a short silence Snow, still feeding Baby Neal, casually asked: "So, did you get in trouble yesterday? Did Regina give you a harangue for coming too late to your lesson?"  
Regina lifted her head in surprise. Had Emma really complained about her? She took a little sip from her cup.

"Well she in fact did lecture me about my lack of punctuality – justifiably so. If she sacrifices her rare time for teaching me magic, the least I could do, is to be there on time." Mary Margaret frowned. "You sounded quite different yesterday, when you were all like _she's gonna do the evil queen thing on me, I hate it when she does that and not even listens to me when I state my reasons_ , but okay."  
Regina rolled her eyes. That was _so_ Emma. Before she could reply, Snow had started talking again.

„What I actually wanted to say, Emma, is: If you care for your friendship with Regina, which I know you do, you shouldn't be discouraged so easily, even though she may sometimes be a little complicated or… _brusque_. You really were miserable about the whole Marian and Robin story, but Regina seems to have condoned you. That's a big achievement, so don't give up on her so fast. If there is someone, who really needs a friend, it's her." Regina raised her eyebrows. "So you still seem to care about her?"  
Snow nodded. "Yes of course. We have known each other for such a long time, and for the first period I really did believe us friends..." Then she shook her head. "Needless to say that what I did to her she never will forget or forgive. Regarding our common history and the grudge she bears against me, I have no chance of being her friend – but you have."

For a moment Regina was silent, trying to take in the new information. Then, looking through the window she started to talk again.  
"I don't think she still holds a grudge against you, Mary Margaret. She may never confess this from face to face, but I believe she got over it during the last months. After all you have been through together there wasn't much time left to stir up resentment." She turned to Snow with a little smile. "Even though she may be a little _brusque_ sometimes, I would assume she considers you as a kind of friend by now."

Mary Margaret smiled back. "Well let's hope you're right then. I-" But her next words were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
Surprised she turned to Regina. "Who could this be? This early in the morning?"


End file.
